Kinako
__TOC__ = Background = ---- = Special Abilities = ---- Kourei (Evocation) Adds a "soul" used to summon Kinako's "friends." = Move List = ---- Normals 5A 150 damage, mashable. 2A 100 damage jA 200 damage 5B 500 damage, can be charged to become 2 hits and does 940 damage. 2B 350 damage jB 350 damage 5C 652 damage (2 hits) 2C 550 damage, knockdown jC 600 damage Command Normals Grimoire★Ectoplasm (6A) 585 damage - proration Grimoire spits out a fist that attacks twice. *Can be cancelled into from any normal. Specials Otomodachi wo Shoukai Shimasu (Introducing My Friends) (236A/B/C) 236A: 700 damage - proration 236B: 750 damage - proration 236C: 700 damage - proration Summons a "friend" based on input. *Uses 1 "soul." *236A summons a rolling cat, launches. *236B summons a floating cat that explodes after 5 seconds or on contact, causing knockdown. *236C summons an eye that attacks, causing knockdown. *Can be cancelled into from any normal. Ooki na Otomodachi wo Shoukai Shimasu (Introducing My Large Friends) (623A/B/C) 623A: 1188 damage - proration 623B: 1000 damage - proration 623C: 600 damage - proration Summons a "friend" based on input. *Uses 2 "souls." *623A summons a cat that splits in half and hits the opponent with its insides that hit twice. *623B summons a floating cat that attacks after 5 seconds or on contact causing slide. *623C summons an eye that shoots a laser after 4 seconds with knockdown. *Can be cancelled into from any normal. Shield of the Grimoire (214A) 900 damage - proration Enlarges Grimoire to use as a shield. Upon getting hit, it retaliates with knockdown. *Can be cancelled into from any normal. Fly in the Fly (j)(214B) Does no damage On the ground, transforms Grimoire into a bat and flies forward In air, transforms Grimoire into a bat and flies in place. *Can be cancelled into from any normal. Tasting (63214A) 986 damage - proration Grabs the opponent. *Gives 1 "soul." *Causes knockdown. *Can be cancelled into from any normal. Spinning Thrust (j)(41236C) 1566/1188(air) damage - proration Grimoire grows and dives at the opponent. *3 hits from the ground. *2 hits in air. *Can be cancelled into from any normal. Supers Grimoire★Hard Punch (236D) 2500 damage - proration Transforms Grimoire into a muscled humanoid and punches the opponent. *Uses 3 "souls." *Blows the opponent across the stage and into the wall. *Causes hard knockdown. *Can be cancelled into from any normal. Takkei (Crucifixion) (63214D) 1822 damage - proration Grabs the opponent and hits 4 times. *Gives 3 "souls." *Causes knockdown. *Can be cancelled into from any normal, but will whiff from anything but 5A_2A. Big Bang Break Gokourin (Descent) (41236ABC) 4132 damage - proration Kinako summons a spell circle underneath the opponent, rising them into the air while a horde of monsters fire a damaging laser beam. *10 hits. *Causes hard knockdown. = Tactics = ---- General Strategies Combos (2A) 5B 5C(2) 2C 6A(2) dash 6A 63214A - (1751) 2058 damage on Senna. Works anywhere on the screen. (2A) 5B 5C(2) 2C 6A(2) 5C j.B j.41236C - (1918) 2265 damage on Senna. Works anywhere on the screen. (2A) 5B 5C(2) 2C 6A(2) IAD j.B land j.A j.B j.41236C - (1885) 2226 damage on Senna. Midscreen. (2A) 5B 5C(2) 2C 6A(2) IAD j.C land highjump j.A j.B j.41236C - (1940) 2294 damage on Senna. Midscreen. (2A) 5B 5C(2) 2C 6A(2) IAD j.C land highjump j.B j.C j.41236C - (2026) 2396 damage on Senna. Midscreen. (2A) 5B 5C(2) 2C 6A(2) 5C(2) 6236D dash 5B 63214A - (2364) 2664 damage on Senna. Walk up instead of dashing if near corner. (2A) 5B 5C(2) 2C 6A(2) IAD j.C land 5B 6236D dash 5B 63214A - (2452) 2771 damage on Senna. Walk up instead of dashing if near corner. 2A 5B 5C(2) 41236C 623C dash 5A 63214D - Super throw setup. Big Bang Mode combos